Otra Noche Mas (Zero x Axl) YAOI
by MelocotonJusticiero
Summary: Necesitaban una noche luego de muchas misiones, peleas y trabajo. Tanto hicieron en esa semana que aprovecharon esa misma noche para compartir el amor que escondían de los demás. YAOI AxlUke & ZeroSeme 7w7 Mi primer fic :'D


_**Holiiii x3 primero me presento, soy VickyGamerVeron, y tengo 12 años. Si lo sé, quizás me diras ''pero que te pasa?! ¡Tú eres muy joven para ver o leer este tipo de cosas!'' Lo sé, pero el yaoi me gano y ahora soy pervertida al cien por ciento :'v. Bueno, este fic es un one-shot, osea, sin continuación, si quieren continuación luego de leer, pónganlo en los reviews -w-. En esto me base mientras escuchaba Romeo And Cinderella de Len y Gakupo -u- Sin más que decir, ¡que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **WARNING/ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL, YAOI (chico x chico/gay) Y QUIZAS TRAUME A ALGUNOS FANS DE ESTE VIDEOJUEGO, SI ERES HOMOFOBICO, ¡VETE AHORA MISMO!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Megaman X y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, son propiedad de CAPCOM.  
_**_

 _La noche era bella, la luna brillando e iluminando los bosques fuera de la ciudad, las estrellas brillando cada tanto, la ciudad casi silenciosa, a pesar de que personas pasaran aun y los conductores de auto móviles siguieran su camino. La base estaba silenciosa, nadie quería salir de su cuarto ni por curiosidad o algo así a estas horas de la noche, que eran las 23:48 p.m. Nadie escuchaba nada en lo absoluto, solo las luciérnagas de afuera y algunos autos desde muy lejos, era totalmente tranquilo. Por esa razón, una pareja aprovecho esa noche de viernes para ir al cuarto del hombre de la relación._

 _Tan pronto como el mayor cerro su puerta con seguro, se volteó y recibió un beso apasionado por parte del menor, que esperaba el amor y cariño de él. El de armadura roja no se resistió a esos labios pequeños y carnosos, y devoro la boca del pequeño. Levanto al pequeño, haciendo que las piernas del chico menor se enroscaran a la cintura del grande y sus brazos abrazaran el cuello mientras su lengua jugaba con la del adulto. Fue recostado suavemente en la cama como si fuera algo delicado, como una muñeca de trapo. El adulto se posó arriba de el mientras que sus ojos azules se encontraban con los del pequeño que eran verdes oscuros, y sus labios se conectaron de nuevo con más pasión que la anterior vez. El pequeño gemía y se ponía rojo al sentir la lengua del adulto explorar su boca, se sentía bien y placentero sentir como su dueño exploraba el interior de su boca con su lengua. Cuando se separaron, el de armadura azul marino lo miro con ternura y le dio una sonrisa, señal de que estaba listo para avanzar. El rubio se quitó el casco y le quito el del peli-naranja para que sus cabellos estuvieran al descubierto. Los cascos terminaron en el suelo y fueron acompañados después por una parte de la armadura, que se supondría que le cubriría el pecho al menor con cicatriz._

 _El pequeño gemía en voz baja al sentir como los dientes y labios del mayor tocaban su cuello, además de que las manos del oji-azul se deshicieran de la armadura de su pecho y dejara al descubierto el traje especial gris con detalles rojos. El mayor siguió desvistiendo al menor lentamente, primero la parte de los brazos, las botas y la entrepierna, solo dejando el traje al descubierto._

 _-No es justo…- Dijo el menor, mientras el mayor dejaba el cuello del muchacho para mirarlo confundido. -Tu solo te quitaste el casco, y yo casi desnudo estoy…-_

 _Tenía razón, el menor estaba con el traje nada más y el mayor tenía toda la armadura puesta, pero lo soluciono al rato. Ahora ambos estaban con sus trajes especiales y se daban besos sin problema alguno, se mordían los cuellos y el pequeño recibía caricias placenteras y suaves. Mientras el rubio besaba apasionadamente al pequeño, sintió el miembro del pequeño tocar el suyo, ambos estaban excitados y se notaba a primera vista. Escucho un gemido por parte del menor con cicatriz cuando había sentido el tacto entre sus hombrías. Fue hacia la parte del cuello donde mordió y arranco el traje, dejando al descubierto el pecho del chico de la cicatriz, que subía y bajaba por la ansiedad del momento. Empezó a lamer el pecho del peli-naranja y dejando marcas indicando que era de su propiedad y solo para él, empezó a lamer uno de sus pequeños pezones rosados y a pellizcar el otro. Escucho los gemidos y latidos de su pequeño chico, cosa que le gusto y siguió su camino dejando un rastro de saliva. Cuando llego al punto débil de su niño, empezó a masturbarlo encima del traje que quedaba, que pronto fue desecho al estar un poco húmedo en cierta parte._

 _El peli-naranja temblaba por como el adulto lo masturbaba, agarraba las sabanas con fuerza mientras el mayor lo masturbaba con más fuerza y rapidez. De pronto el pequeño sintió algo húmedo tocar su erección, miro y era que ahora su miembro estaba dentro de la boca del rubio. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono rojizo, mientras que el sudor se apoderaba parte del rostro del muchacho. El rubio empezó besando la punta del pequeño miembro y lamiéndolo, luego metiendo el miembro lentamente en su boca, metiendo y sacando el miembro en su boca a una velocidad menor, solo para disfrutar el sabor y la erección de su ''amigo''. El joven empezó a temblar y de sorpresa se corrió en la boca del mayor en tan poco tiempo, la esencia del menor había llenado la boca del mayor y manchado los labios, aunque luego eyaculó en el rostro del rubio sin aviso._

 _El oji-azul se limpió el rostro con cuidado, y trago lo que quedo de la esencia en su rostro y de la erección del joven. Subió al rostro del pelo-naranja para besarlo nuevamente, mientras se deshacía de su traje especial y el resto del pequeño. El oji-verde oscuro soltaba suspiros al sentir como el oji-azul se deshacía del resto de su traje y le regalaba caricias suaves y provocativas. Cuando ambos sintieron sus pieles y cuerpos sin nada de protección, se separaron dejando que un hilo de saliva estuviera conectado entre sus lenguas, indicando que tuvieron un_ _ **beso francés.**_ _El pequeño cazador se sonrojo por tal beso y volteo la mirada, sabiendo lo que venía._

 _-Tranquilo…- Susurro el mayor, tomándolo suavemente del mentón para que lo mirara. -Lo hare con cuidado… Intentare no ser tan bruto como las anteriores veces…- Termino susurrando suavemente, y le planto un beso en los labios._

 _-Por favor…- Le susurro el de la cicatriz, mientras separaba sus piernas sonrojado._

 _El rubio aparto dos dedos y los lamio, empezó a acariciar la pequeña entrada del chico, que empezaba a suspirar por el placer que sentía, el mayor al escuchar esos suspiros decidió lo siguiente: Le empezó a meter los dos dedos con cuidado, sintiendo lo estrecho que estaba. Ahora eran gemidos los que escapaban de los labios del pequeño. No podía soportar el placer al sentir los dedos de su dueño dentro suyo. Su miembro se le puso erecto otra vez por la estimulación con los dedos que le daba el rubio, pero cuando dejo de sentir esos dedos moviéndose, miro y de sorpresa el mayor empezó a lamer el ano del pequeño, haciendo que este soltara un gemido mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente en su rostro. Empezó a sudar cuando sintió como la lengua del mayor lamia la entrada y metía la lengua, disfrutando el sabor de su pequeño. Dejo algo de saliva fuera de la entrada mientras se separaba, se arrodillo delante del joven cazador, tomo su erección y toco la entrada lubricada del chico con la punta de su miembro. Miro el rostro del pequeño y vio que estaba sudando, estaba sonrojado y respiraba entrecortadamente por las ansias. Metió despacio la punta de su miembro dentro del peli-naranja, este decía que siguiera, y el mayor obedeció. Había metido la mitad y se sentía apretado, cosa que lo preocupo, pero luego el pequeño dijo que estaba bien y empezó a meter todo el miembro. Cuando ya estaba dentro, empezó a moverse lentamente y con algo de dificultad, miro a su pareja y vio que sudaba y jadeaba, a veces de dolor y a veces de placer. El pequeño hunter sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer, cosa que le gustaba y excitaba, tanto que su erección volvió a pararse y con sus piernas abrazo la cintura del mayor, haciendo que este estuviera encima de el ahora, sin separarse o dejar de penetrarlo. Lo miro a los ojos, que soltaban lagrimas por el placer que recibía con cada estocada fuerte, y beso sus labios, introduciendo su lengua para juguetear con la del hunter peli-naranja. Este no paraba de gemir, sudar y sonrojarse, sus piernas se movían por las estocadas que recibía, tantas que su corazón aceleraba igual que el de su dueño, abrió sus ojos cuando se separó del beso y se le ocurrió algo. Acostó al mayor en la cama boca arriba, y se sentó en el erecto miembro de este, soltando un gemido por la intensidad cuando lo metió de una estocada, y empezó a subir y bajar rápidamente._

 _Le empezaba a doler, pues con la intensidad de cada estocada le estaba doliendo dentro, no mucho le dolía, pero lo suficiente para que llorara, aunque gemía de placer y jadeaba sin para. El chiquillo solo quería complacer a su novio, pero este estaba preocupado, al ver que lloraba._

 _-Estas bien?... - Se acercó al rostro de su novio pequeño y le dio un beso para que el dolor se fuera. Cosa que estaba pasando muy lentamente._

 _-Ugh…- Gemía el peli-naranja, mientras sentía como el mayor lo agarraba de la cadera, y minimizaba la velocidad, haciendo que el chico se acostumbrara a esa nueva posición._

 _Al ver que se estaba acostumbrando, acelero un poco la velocidad de la penetración, mientras seguía agarrándolo de las caderas. El menor no pudo aguantar más y se corrió manchando su torso y el rostro del dominante, el rubio saboreo la esencia que había en su boca y labios, y cuando lo trago empezó a lamer el pecho del menor, sacando la esencia que había liberado el pequeño en su pecho, sin dejar de darle unas embestidas suaves y algo frenéticas. El oji-verde gemía por lo que le hacia el rubio en esos momentos, mientras el mayor le daba más placer incrementando la velocidad y chupándole las tetillas con algo de fuerza. El pequeño empezó a subir y bajar por su cuenta, tratando de complacer a su dueño y a sí mismo. Estaba empezando a sentir algo de dolor por las embestidas, aunque gemía abrazando al mayor soltando algo de baba por el inmenso placer que recibía. El rubio cambio la posición; ahora el menor estaba acostado boca abajo y siguió con unas embestidas frenéticas que enloquecían al pequeño, tanto era el placer que este se corrió manchando las sabanas de la cama, mientras arañaba estas._

 _Así estuvieron por minutos que parecían eternos, el pequeño sudaba y se sonrojaba del placer, mientras el mayor besaba los hombros del chico e incrementaba la velocidad de los empujes. Ya estaban sintiendo el final cerca,_ _ **muy cerca.**_

 _-Ah! Zero!- Gimió el menor, mientras el susodicho lo miro a los ojos._

 _-Axl…Uh!...- Gemía el rubio y beso al joven, mientras liberaba su pasión dentro de su novio._

 _Soltaron un grito de placer cuando ese momento llego. Zero se separó de Axl, acostándose a su lado. Respiraron agitados y sudorosos, al recuperarse, el peli-naranja le dio un beso al rubio, que fue correspondido._

 _-Axl…- Susurro Zero, al terminar el beso._

 _-Qué?...- También susurro, mirándole a los ojos._

 _-Te amo…- Susurro, para luego abrazar al susodicho y darle un beso en la frente._

 _-Yo también amor…- Dijo Axl con una sonrisa, y abrazando a su novio con algo de fuerza._

 _El sol estaba saliendo, iluminando la ciudad y el cuarto del mayor. Ambos ya estaban tapados y a punto de caer en un sueño profundo._

 _-Te quiero.- Se dijeron uno al otro, para luego cerrar los ojos y caer en estado inconsciente._

 _ **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnn fiiiiiiiiin xD**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, lo empeze a escribir hace… Una semana creo XD y ahora es de noche :'v pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca xd**_

 _ **Denle a favorito si les gusto y dejen review con su opinión y blablablá xd**_

 _ **Recuerden es mi PRIMER fanfic, ahora hago otro cortito yaoi :'D  
Bueno me despido, bye bye!**_


End file.
